MOVEMENT CONTROLS
'MOVEMENT CONTROLS' Your avatar can be moved in-world in several ways. 'Move Controls' Move controls are enabled via the top menu bar, Avatar → Move Controls. This opens a small window, as shown here, which can be moved on the screen and left where you find it most unobtrusive, by left clicking a corner and dragging it on-screen. 'Arrow Keys' You can use the up and down arrow keys on your keyboard to move your avatar forward and backward. The left and right arrow keys turn your avatar in the corresponding direction, after which again use up and down to walk. To walk to the left or right (called “strafing”), press and hold a Shift key, and while holding it down, press the left or right arrow key. When standing, use the PgUp key to jump, PgDn to crouch. To fly, use the Home key, or press and hold PgUp . Press Home again to stop flying. 'WASD' Those used to video games may wish to use the WASD keys on the keyboard for movement. To do this, go to Preferences -> General → Pressing letter keys, enable “affects movement”. This enables the following movement mappings: Note that if you have your cursor in any chat window (eg local chat, Neabyby, an IM window, etc), you will type instead of moving.) NOTE: If you have enabled Preferences → Move & View → Movement → Use AZERTY keyboard layout, then WASD will not work correctly unless you actually have an AZERTY keyboard. 'Mouse Movement' It is also possible to move your avatar using your mouse. First, you can left click your avatar to guide its direction, while using the arrow keys ot WASD to walk. However, you can also walk using only the mouse: left click your mouse button on your avatar or name tag. Keep the left mouse button pressed down, and then also click the right mouse button. Your avatar will start walking forward. Mouse your mouse to “pilot” your avatar. Releasing either mouse button will stop walking. This method also works while flying. In Preferences -> Move & View -> Movement, you can enable Single click on land → Move to clicked point. Then if you left click somewhere on the ground, your avatar will immediately start walking to that point. 'Running' One way to enable running is to press Ctrl-R. after pressing this, you will run instead of walking. Press Ctrl-R again to disable running. In Preferences -> Move & View -> Movement, you can enable Tap-tap-hold to run. With this on, if you press the up arrow key twice, quickly, you will start running. You will stop running once you release the up arrow. 2) You can also strafe-run left or right by using the above method: press left or right arrow twice, quickly. When using Mouse Movement, you can run by double right-clicking on your avatar, while holding the left mouse button down. If you get stuck in run mode, please refer to this page. Category:Viewer Category:First Steps Category:Movement Controls Category:Avatar Category:WASD